neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvanas Windrunner
Sylvanas Windrunner is a fictional character who appears in the Warcraft series of video games by Blizzard Entertainment. Originally introduced in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, the character received a redesign in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King to her current appearance. Once a high elf ranger, Sylvanas was murdered by Arthas Menethil who ripped her soul out and transformed it into a banshee; an agent of the Lich King empowered by hate. She was later able to regain her free will and body and founded the Forsaken faction of undead; vowing to avenge her death, they set out to wage war against the Scourge, undead forces under the control of the Lich King. Also styled and known as "the Dark Lady" and "the Banshee Queen", the character has become one of the most iconic and noted characters in Warcraft lore, and has received generally positive critical reception from gamers. Sylvanas is voiced by Piera Coppola. Development Sylvanas originally featured as a night elf rather than an undead high elf; however as the character was to feature in a major role in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Blizzard felt the need to revamp her character model, as "players were worried that they would have to look at the old night elf model through all her lore moments in Wrath the Lich King." A build in August 2008 gave her an initial makeover, before her final "fantastic model" was introduced in a later build in the beta. In an interview with World of Warcraft developer Ion Hazzikostas, Sylvanas was referred to as a "very cool character" who isn't "out of the picture by any means." Christie Golden, writer of the Warcraft novel War Crimes, remembers that "I was thrilled when they OK'd Sylvanas subplot in the novel, I was like "This is going to be a blast, this is just going to be all kinds of fun to write." She also said that "I like her, I love Sylvanas, I think she is wonderfully ... she's like chocolate, dark and bittersweet." In an interview with World of Warcraft Trading Card Game developer Cryptozoic, he stated that "MMO fans are immediately drawn to iconic figures like Tirion Fordring, Jaina Proudmoore, and Sylvanas Windrunner", which contributes to the popularity of the game. Role in Warcraft Sylvanas Windrunner is the founder and leader of the Forsaken faction. Originally a high elf of Quel'thalas, at a young age Sylvanas displayed exceptional skills at being a ranger, advancing in the ranks until eventually earning the position of Ranger-General. When the Scourge invaded Quel'thalas during the events of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Sylvanas valiantly defended her homeland, delaying the Scourge while the high elves attempted to create a defense. The Scourge however eventually overwhelmed her forces, and Prince Arthas Menethil (now a death knight) killed Sylvanas himself and raised her as an incorporeal banshee in his service as punishment for hindering his invasion. Prince Arthas' master, the Lich King, gradually lost control over the undead, a result of an attack by Illidan Stormrage and his forces on the Lich King's fortress, the Frozen Throne in Northrend. Thanks to this loss of control, Sylvanas regained her free will and physical body before launching an attack on Prince Arthas. Arthas fled to Northrend, but Sylvanas chose not to pursue him just yet, instead recruiting the majority of free-willed undead under her service and renaming themselves the 'Forsaken'. She led the Forsaken to consolidate their hold over the ruins of Lordaeron by defeating the dread lords of the Burning Legion and eventually betraying the Alliance remnants within the region (whom she manipulated to help her destroy her enemies). Under their new queen’s guidance, the Forsaken established the Undercity beneath the ruins of Lordaeron’s capital. While some Forsaken feared Sylvanas, others valued the security she provided. Many of the free-willed undead, however, found a purpose to their cursed existence through the banshee queen’s burning desire to destroy the Lich King. Sylvanas and the Forsaken hold a tense relationship with the Horde. After fighting for their right to join the Horde, Sylvanas led her "people" to the continent of Northrend to destroy the Lich King. Before they could succeed, an uprising among the Forsaken killed members of the Horde and Alliance, casting a shadow of mistrust over Sylvanas. She came to dwell on the Forsaken's dim prospects for the future; they were despised and unable to procreate. Ultimately, the Banshee Queen made a pact with the Val'kyr, nightmarish creatures capable of creating more undead, to give the Forsaken a chance to persist on Azeroth. Although having a respect for the founding Warchief Thrall, Sylvanas despised his successor, Garrosh Hellscream—openly supporting and obeying Hellscream in his presence, yet plotting and scheming behind his back.Her brethren ultimately joined the Horde's rebellion against Garrosh, helping to bring an end to his tyrannical rule. After Warchief Vol'jin was mortally wounded in the invasion of the Broken Isles, Vol'jin himself named Sylvanas Windrunner as his successor as Warchief of the Horde. Sylvanas then spearheaded the Hordes assault on The Broken Isles where she traveled to Stormheim in search of an artifact that would bind the remaining Val'kyr there to her will, thus allowing her once again to create more Forsaken. However, this plan was foiled when Genn Greymane attacked her and destroyed the artifact, creating more tension between the two factions. Other appearances Sylvanas Windrunner appears as a playable character in the crossover game Heroes of the Storm, having been introduced in a March 2015 patch during the game's closed beta. Her basic attacks stun mercenaries, minions and towers. Talent upgrades can double the duration of the stun, and then make enemies killed by basic attacks explode. Her basic abilities include a powerful volley of arrows with charges refreshed by kills, a dagger strike that does damage over time and spreads to nearby enemies and a cone-based area-of-affect damage spell that also allows her to teleport. Like several Warcraft characters, Sylvanas features as a collectible card in the Warcraft spinoff game Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, where she is regularly ranked as one of the most powerful cards in the game, with Engadget's Matt Low writing that "Sylvanas Windrunner is a legendary rarity card ... her bang for the mana buck is pretty darned good." She also appears in the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game, also as a collectible card. Reception The character has received mostly positive reception. Sylvanas was listed #2 on 2p.com's list of the "5 most influential female characters in World of Warcraft", where she was summed up as "one of the most tragic and legendary heroes in World of Warcraft. However, she never gave up to destiny. Sylvans strived to get out of predicaments and became a leader of the Forsaken. She was tough, firm, valiant, and brave enough to face her own destiny." IGN editor Dana praised the story around Sylvanas, stating "I'm not ashamed to admit that I choked up more than once in the quest chain centered around Lady Sylvanas", referring to her appearance in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Engadget writer Zach Yonzon wrote that Sylvanas "looked every bit as awesome as faction leaders should be." The character's new updated look was praised, as "this newest iteration is more regal, more intimidating, and just more badass. Taking a screenshot proved difficult as throngs of admirers threw all sorts of emotes at the new Dark Lady from /cowers to /kisses." Kotaku referred to her as a "crazy new character" and "rad hero" for her appearance in Heroes of the Storm; she was also later reviewed as "an absolute blast to play", with Kotaku's Mike Fahey writing "I love her, at least for now." She has also been referred to as "not your regular Heroes of the Storm character" by Nicole Arce of Tech Times. Sylvanas was also listed #2 on Matthew Rossi of Engadget's "Top 10 magnificent bastards of Warcraft", as "Sylvanas Windrunner has clawed her way to the number two slot by basically becoming ever more ruthless and viciously pragmatic in every appearance. She's cultivated a personality that has in turn formed its own cult among her Forsaken followers." He also wrote that "Sylvanas is an interesting character because despite her often abominable actions, her actions make sense when related to her backstory. She's not an unknowable menace, and while you may not support what she does, you have to admit that it's hard to imagine not being as she is when she's experienced what she has." Actress Michele Morrow stated her desire to play as Sylvanas in the ''Warcraft'' film, stating "To be honest, I’d be happy to play any of the characters in the movie. But, Sylvanas… I love her because she’s determined. She’s insidious. She’s arrogant and spiteful, but you can’t really blame her. She’s very tortured. I love this imagination of her. She truly takes her own council"; with an associated Facebook page receiving over 5,000 likes. However, Anne Stickney of Engadget reviewed Sylvanas more negatively, claiming "Sylvanas Windrunner? Technically dead. Obsessed with procreation. Sylvanas actually stands on her own two feet, but her story is leaning more and more away from a competent leader and more toward someone who may just be a little cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs, if you know what I mean." Sylvanas has also often been featured in Warcraft-related merchandise. "The most powerful dead female in Azeroth" is featured on a custom Warcraft Monopoly $50 note, along with other notable Warcraft characters. A Sylvanas figurine was featured at Comic-Con 2013, with Kotaku's Mike Fahey joking that "Mini Sylvanas is the most adorable queen of the undead ever. I love her. More than you." Other Sylvanas figurines can be found too. Sylvanas is also a popular character to cosplay as. References External links *Sylvanas Windrunner at Wowpedia, World of Warcraft wiki Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional elves Category:Heroes of the Storm characters Category:Undead characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 2002 Category:Video game characters who use magic Category:Warcraft characters Category:Woman soldier and warrior characters in video games Category:Blizzard Entertainment characters